At present there are a number of methods of providing a player with either credit or coins for playing gaming machines including bill acceptor mechanisms as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,136 and by credit card readers attached to the machines. However, most gaming machines are not equipped with bill acceptors and in many cases players do not possess or want to use a credit card with a gaming machine. As a result, many casinos employ a number of change persons who circulate in the gaming machine area to exchange coins or tokens for currency bills. In order to provide change for players, the change person must normally carry a large number of coins of varying denominations. Very often a casino will have gaming machines that accept, for example, nickels, quarters, fifty cent pieces or dollar coins as well as dollar, five dollar, twenty five dollar or one hundred dollar tokens. In addition to the inherent problems of carrying about a large amount of change on the casino floor, this method of supplying players with change complicates the casino's accounting procedures and increases security concerns. Further, this method requires a substantial inventory of coins to be kept on hand in the casino to supply the players and the machines.